FEUD
Feud is an American anthology television series for FX created by Ryan Murphy, Jaffe Cohen, and Michael Zam, presented as the dramatization of actual events. It premiered on March 5, 2017. The first season, which consists of eight episodes, is subtitled Bette and Joan and chronicles the rivalry between Bette Davis and Joan Crawford during and after the production of their 1962 film What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? In February 2017, FX renewed the series for a 10-episode second season. Originally titled Charles and Diana, referring to Charles, Prince of Wales and Diana, Princess of Wales, the season was later renamed Buckingham Palace. In August 2018, it was announced that Buckingham Palace had been scrapped. Summary The first season, titled Bette and Joan, centers on the backstage battle between Bette Davis (Susan Sarandon) and Joan Crawford (Jessica Lange) during and after the production of their 1962 film What Ever Happened to Baby Jane Cast and characters Main * Jessica Lange as Joan Crawford * Susan Sarandon as Bette Davis * Judy Davis as gossip columnist Hedda Hopper * Jackie Hoffman as Mamacita, Crawford's housekeeper * Alfred Molina as director/producer Robert Aldrich * Stanley Tucci as Warner Bros. studio head Jack L. Warner * Alison Wright as Pauline Jameson, Aldrich's assistant Recurring * Catherine Zeta-Jones as Olivia de Havilland, Davis's friend and fellow actress who costars with her in Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte and participates in a 1970s documentary on Crawford * Kathy Bates as Joan Blondell, Davis's friend and fellow actress who participates in a 1970s documentary on Crawford * Kiernan Shipka as B. D. Merrill, Davis's daughter * Dominic Burgess as Victor Buono, an actor who costars in What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? and Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte * Reed Diamond as Peter, Joan's latest paramour * Joel Kelley Dauten as Adam Freedman, a documentary filmmaker * Molly Price as Harriet Foster Aldrich, Robert Aldrich's wife * Ken Lerner as Marty, Crawford's agent Historical figures: Feud features appearances by a number of actors, directors and other historical figures of the period, including: * Alisha Soper as Marilyn Monroe, winner of the Best Actress Golden Globe in 1960 for Some Like It Hot * Mark Valley as Gary Merrill, a fading actor and Bette Davis's estranged fourth husband * Jake Robards as Patrick O'Neal, Bette's costar in the Broadway production of The Night of the Iguana * Lizz Carter as Margaret Leighton, Bette's costar in the Broadway production of The Night of the Iguana * Kris Black as Cliff Robertson, Joan's costar in Autumn Leaves * Jon Morgan Woodward as Alfred Steele, the CEO of the Pepsi-Cola Company and Joan Crawford's fourth husband * Tom Berklund as Fred MacMurray, Joan's costar in Above Suspicion * Kerry Stein as Louis B. Mayer, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer studio head * Scott Vance as Michael Curtiz, director of Mildred Pierce who gave Crawford her Best Actress Oscar in 1945 * Toby Huss as Frank Sinatra, singer and actor who stars in Aldrich's film 4 for Texas * Cameron Cowperthwaite as Michael Parks, Bette's costar in an episode of Perry Mason * Daniel Hagen as Michael Luciano, film editor of What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? * Taylor Coffman as Lee Remick, Davis's co-nominee for Best Actress in 1963 * Sarah Paulson as Geraldine Page, Davis's co-nominee for Best Actress in 1963 * Cash Black as Rip Torn, Geraldine Page's husband * Serinda Swan as Anne Bancroft, winner of the Best Actress Oscar in 1963 for The Miracle Worker * Paris Verra as Patty Duke, winner of the Best Supporting Actress Oscar in 1963, who appeared with Bancroft in The Miracle Worker * Phillip Boyd as Maximilian Schell, winner of the Best Actor Oscar in 1962 for Judgment at Nuremberg * Anthony Crivello as David Lean, winner of the Best Director Oscar in 1963 for Lawrence of Arabia * Bryant Boon as Gregory Peck, winner of the Best Actor Oscar in 1963 for To Kill a Mockingbird * Louis B. Jack as Ed Begley, winner of the Best Supporting Actor Oscar in 1963 for Sweet Bird of Youth * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Wendell Corey, president of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences from 1961 to 1963 * Eric Callero as Jack Lord, actor who attended the 35th Academy Awards * Lindsay Hanzl as Eva Marie Saint, actress who attended the 35th Academy Awards * Greg Winter as Robert Stack, actor who attended the 35th Academy Awards * John Rubinstein as George Cukor, a film director and longtime friend of Crawford * John Waters as William Castle, the director and producer of Crawford's 1964 horror B movie Strait-Jacket * Earlene Davis as Agnes Moorehead, an actress who costars in Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte * Matthew Glave as Joseph Cotten, an actor who costars in Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte * James Hawthorn as Bruce Dern, actor who appears in Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte * Melissa Russell as Diane Baker, Joan's costar in Strait-Jacket